Nothing but Talk
by LightningStrikesXIII
Summary: 'I can't marry you. I don't want to marry you.'
1. His Decision

**Thought I'd write a one-shot, cos I was bored and this idea seemed interesting. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Serah, you look...stunning..." Snow whispered, as Serah reached the end of the aisle and handed her hand to Snow. <em>'But not as beautiful as her...'<em>

It was their big day, where they would exchange vows and live happily ever after.

"On behalf of I welcome all of you, and am elated that you could join us for this marriage celebration..."

"...Love between man and woman, like any other love, is a love generous in offering and generous in receiving..."

"...There is nothing love cannot face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope and its endurance. Love never ends. So faith, hope and love abide, but the greatest of them all is love..."

Yet, when the minister asked, "Snow, do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?" he hesitated. He doubted his love for Serah, for he had fallen for someone else. Someone who had a lot more to offer than Serah. Someone who was the only child...if he picked this path, he wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Lightning anymore; he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Instead, he could have fun everyday, anytime, anywhere. As long as **she **was there...

However, if he picked this path, wouldn't he be destroying Serah's world? She talked about her hopes and dreams for them everyday, took care of him like how all ordinary wives do. But he didn't want an ordinary wife. He wanted someone fun, someone who knows how to play, someone who didn't have a stupid sister like Lightning...

Serah sensed that something was wrong; her smile faded a little. "Snow, what's wrong? Everyone's staring at you..." Serah whispered urgently.

After a mental debate which lasted a few seconds, Snow muttered, "I can't marry you."

Fear flashed across Serah's face, "What? This is not the time to joke around!" she hissed. Her heart dropped to the floor when she heard his next sentence, tears close to spilling out.

Snow cleared his throat before declaring to the guests, "I can't marry her. I _don't want _to marry her."

The guests gasped. Voices started to fill the room.

"Didn't Snow love Serah more than he loved motorcycles?"

"...what is he thinking..."

"...this must be a joke..."

"...impossible..."

"...this gives me one more chance at wooing that Serah..."

A voice pierced through the air, silencing everyone.

"What the hell are you doing, Villiers?" Lightning's cold gaze met his, but Snow didn't find it funny, like how he always did. Instead, he felt...infuriated.

"What? I have the right to make decisions, you know. I want out now."

"You made your decision ages ago, when you proposed to her!" Lightning wielded her gunblade, which was well hidden in a bag, and pointed it at Snow. "Give me one very good reason why-"

"I don't love her anymore. I've 'upgraded'. I've fallen for someone else."

Lightning's face contorted in anger and she loaded her gunblade before shoving it into Snow's chest. "I'm gonna shoot you, you son of a-" Snow grabbed the weapon and pointed it at his head.

"Shoot me, then! Justice will be done anyway!" Some of the guests started screaming and all of them ran for the exit, with the minister following suit.

"It...would..be..my...pleasure..." Lightning said through gritted teeth. Just before she pulled the trigger, Serah pushed the weapon away. The bullet ricocheted off the cement wall and crashed into a vase, shattering it to pieces.

"Don't kill him, please..." Serah sobbed. Lightning was about to protest, but silenced herself when she saw a tear rolling down Serah's cheek. _'I have to channel all this anger somewhere...'_ Lightning clenched her fists and punched Snow in the stomach, before upper-cutting him. Snow crashed into a bench behind him.

"After all she did for you...you cast her aside like she's trash..." Lightning felt like tearing Snow into a million pieces, but she didn't for the sake of Serah. How could Snow hurt Serah like that? Hadn't he placed his life on the line when rescuing her by turning into l'cie? That shows that he loves her, doesn't it? _'Oh Maker, I don't want Serah to end up doing something idiotic to herself...'_

"...why?" was all Serah could say. "...just, tell me why...honestly..."

"Like I said, I'm not into you anymore. There's someone else out there," Snow replied flatly. Serah cried out loud and knelt at Snow's feet, grabbing his legs.

"But why? There must be another reason! Please..."

"Serah, he's not worth your time. He's a useless two-timer who happens to be a jerk." Lightning placed her hands on Serah's shoulders and led her away.

"Fine! You wanna know why? I've done **it **with **her **before, and it was sensational! Something happened between that girl and me that night, I can't even begin to describe it to you! You'll never be able to give me what I want!" Snow smirked. "Happy now?"

"Save the crap for you and your slut, you %$#!ing asshole!" Lightning spat hotly. Serah simply sobbed harder.

"She's not a slut, b****!" Snow yelled after her. Lightning tightened her grip on Serah's shoulders for fear that she might collapse before quickening her pace._ 'This isn't the Snow I know...'_

* * *

><p>"Sit. Don't move. I'll get some warm water." Lightning sat her sister down on a chair before leaving the room. As she was pouring the hot water into the cup, a million thoughts flashed in her mind. <em>'What the hell, Snow...all that crap about protecting Serah was just bullsh*t, yeah? You'll pay, Villiers...you'll pay...'<em>

Suddenly, pain shot up her arm. "Agh! Stupid...I can't even pour water properly..." The hot water had scalded her arm, leaving an ugly red mark behind. _'I'd better hurry back to see how Serah's doing...'_

"Hey, I'm back. Here's your water," Lightning said gently. "Serah?" Lightning tapped the younger Farron's shoulder. "You okay? Serah, answer me!" Lightning placed her fingers on Serah's neck. _'Phew, she's still breathing, but her pulse is faint. She must've fainted...I'd better rush her to a hospital...Snow Villiers you idiot...how much more suffering must you make her go through?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on, it's not possible for this to be a one-shot. :)<br>Constructive criticism would be great!**


	2. Pissed

**And I'm back from mah' holiday! I've made plans for the next few chapters, so update times should be shorter.**

**P.S Those waiting for an update for 'Final Fantasy meets Facebook', don't worry, I'm working on it. :)**

**And now, what you've been waiting for a loooong time...**

* * *

><p>"Now that the guests have left, shouldn't we go back in to help them? What if one of them kills another? Oh, please, Fang!" Vanille couldn't stand just sitting around anymore. She had to do something; after all, she <em>is <em>Vanille. She loved helping people, especially her friends. She was obviously worried for the three people inside (wait, two people. She doesn't give a damn about _someone_ anymore.) as she kept fidgeting.

"Faaaang, pleeeeeeeeeease, pleeeeeeeeease, pleeeeeeease..."

"Vanille! Keep quiet already! How am I supposed to hear what's happening inside if you keep whining? You're not helping, ya' know!" Fang cast an annoyed look at Vanille, who shut up immediately.

Hope placed a comforting hand on Vanille's shoulder. "We're all worried, Vanille. But someti-" His voice was cut off by a loud 'Bang!'

"W-was t-th-that a g-g-gunshot?" little Dajh was scared out of his wits and hugged his daddy tightly.

"It's okay, Daddy's here..." Sazh knelt down and scooped his son into his arms. "Now, why don't we go back home and get some ice-cream?" Dajh looked apprehensive. "No no, Dajh. Everything is okay. Believe me, the three of them are gonna come out unharmed." Little Dajh smiled.

"Really? Okay, let's go eat some ice-cream! Daddy, I want chocolate!" As he led the excited little boy away, Sazh turned around and mouthed "Call me" to the others. _'The soldier must be pretty pissed after this one...'_

* * *

><p>Fang peeked through the doors of the church and saw Serah kneeling at Snow's feet. Her whole body was shaking with sobs. <em>'She looks so...pitiful...' <em>At the sight of Snow's nonchalant face, Fang felt her heart break a little, before she felt it heating up. Boy, was she pissed.

Her thoughts wandered over to when Snow refused to say his vows. She had looked on in amusement; Vanille and Hope clamped a hand over their mouths and Sazh had his eyebrows raised.

"Fang, something's wrong..." Vanille's voiced was filled with anxiety.

Fang only snorted in reply, before stuffing a fist into her mouth. _'This is an excellent display of Snow and Serah's acting skills!' _She couldn't hold her laughter any longer. _'Ah, Sunshine has begun her little act as well. Wow, they're excellent...'_

"Fang! What are you smiling about? This is serious!" Vanille told Fang off and jabbed her harshly in the ribs. _'Fang must be crazy! I really hope that she could be more serious at times! Ugh...'_

"What? They're great actors! Even better tha-OH. ETRO. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT." Now it was Fang's turn to gape in horror. _'Snow had said "I don't love her anymore" with true emotions...this isn't acting! It's really happening! OHMYGOSH_OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH__OHMYGOSH...'__

"You've finally come back down to Gran Pulse. See the seriousness now?" Vanille hissed. Sometimes, she really wondered who the older sister was. She glanced around. Sazh had a _what-the-heck-is-he-doing _look and Hope...well, if looks could kill, the whole of Gran Pulse would be gone by now. She could see it; the hatred in his eyes was terrifying. He looked exactly like Lightning had looked when she realised that Cid Raines was a traitor. Well, he wasn't exactly a...

Vanille slapped herself. _'This is not the time to relive memories! Focus, Vanille! Focus!'_

* * *

><p>Lightning took out her gunblade, which scared the guests. They started running out of the church, screaming. Hope and the rest followed so as to try and calm the guests down and keep order. We wouldn't want a stampede, would we? As he directed the guests out, a feeling of regret crept all over him. He regretted listening to Lightning's advice. He regretted not carrying out Operation Nora. <strong><em>He regretted not killing that arrogant idiot.<em>**

* * *

><p>Fang jumped up from where she was kneeling. It was as if she had seen something, or maybe someone...<p>

_'Hell yeah, I'll give him his parting gift...'_

Thud, thud, thud...the heavy footsteps of none other than Snow Villiers approached the door. As soon as he stepped out, a fist flew out from nowhere and landed smack in his face. Snow stumbled sideways.

"...the hell?"

Fang proceeded to kick him in the groin. Snow crumpled to the ground in pain. She was about to land another hit, when Hope jumped in front of her and sat on Snow, before raining punches on the bigger man's head. The gang had never seen Hope so aggressive before. He was like a lion, clawing madly at its prey. He was yelling at Snow too, calling him harsh names.

"You asshole! F***ing bastard! How much more pain must you inflict on us? You already killed my mother; DO YOU WANNA KILL SERAH TOO? You hurt Serah, which probably broke Lightning's heart. No, you broke all of our hearts! You're a bloody, f***ing failure, you hear me? A F***ING FAILURE!" His voice started to crack a little at the end, and you could almost hear him sobbing. Vanille broke down too, and Fang just looked away. She didn't want her emotions to get the better of her. No, she wouldn't let them.

"I think that's enough. He isn't worth our time." Hope looked up to see Lightning, carrying Serah in her arms. He felt a bit puzzled, before getting angry.

"Why do you want me to stop? Why do you care for him, when he's left emotional scars on your sister that will take near eternity to heal?" Hope looked like a deranged man yelling crazy stuff.

"I'm just saying that we should leave him to rot, for all I care," Lightning replied cooly.

And they did exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's the end of chapter two! I'll do the 'reveal' in the next chapter...<strong>


	3. I love you

**Thanks for all the reviews! They gave me the 'fuel' I needed to power up my brain!**

**Without further ado, I present chap 3!**

* * *

><p>Snow's P.O.V<p>

I lay there, writhing in pain. My lips were a bloody mess, and warm liquid was flowing from my nose. My right arm felt a little out of place, too.

I may be in pain physically, but definitely not emotionally. Emotions wise, I felt fantastic. I was free from the damned clutches of the Farrons. At least, for now. But that would suffice. _'I can finally be with her...'_

"Snow! Dammit, what did they do to you? Maker, they just left you dying in your own blood! Dammit, answer me, you buffoon!"

Ah, she's here. I may have lost the trust of many people, I may have disappointed them, but I don't care. _She _will fill their gaping holes in my life...

I grinned at her. "Always with ya, babe..." She told me to shut up, before smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know," she said, before her beautiful face turned into one of worry. "I'd better bring you back to my place and stitch you up. I don't think you're welcome back at _their _home..." She helped me to my feet, and led me to her car, which had the scent of beer in it... **(A/N A clue as to who she is... *chuckles*)**

End of P.O.V

* * *

><p>Serah's P.O.V<p>

_I could feel my heart literally stop beating; breathing was getting harder and harder with each passing second. I brought my hand to my chest, attempting to 'massage' my heart, but it wouldn't stop aching. My sobs became harder, and louder._

_'Is this what...a heartbreak feels like?'_

_My tears were like a torrential rain; they came down heavy and there was no telling when they would stop. They flowed down my cheeks, and plopped onto my hand, which sent shivers. Yes, I was that weak and vulnerable._

_"Snow...why?" The words came out as grunts. I couldn't even whisper; my throat was hoarse from crying._

_'I don't think I can hold on any longer, Light...'_

_The world dimmed its lights..._

* * *

><p>I woke up on my bed in my sister's arms, crying. I held on to her like she was my only pillar of support -she <em>is <em>my only pillar of support. The pain in my chest was still there and it didn't seem that it would go away anytime soon.

"It's okay...I'm here..."

That gentle voice simply made me feel more depressed. I had let her down so many times, left her feeling so lonely so many times...to think that she was still looking out for me, protecting me, is simply beyond me.

* * *

><p>I had found her to be an idiot for a sister back then. I thought that she treated me as if I were transparent; always caught up in her little world, caring more about her work than me. So I decided to do the same. I found Snow, and started to spend more and more time away from home, until one day, I didn't even go back home.<p>

Lightning was mad, of course. As soon as I opened the front door, she blasted me with a million questions. I didn't really listen to what she was saying, but one thing really set me off.

"You don't know how hard life is for me..."

"All you only care about is yourself, Claire. The only people in your world are that stupid GC and yourself, I'm not in it!" I spat. Two pairs of icy blue eyes glared at each other.

Lightning could only continue glaring. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. I had expected her to yell at me again, or even slap me, but she did neither. Instead, she muttered, "If that's what you think, fine. I wouldn't give a damn either. Apparently, you think you're old enough to take care of yourself. I'll let you."

That night, when she thought I was sleeping, she cried. She was really upset then, and it was all my fault. I never even bothered to understand how rough her life was, until that day. It was surprising that she was willing to even forgive me...

* * *

><p>"Serah, stop crying...please, you're scaring me...if anyone should be crying, it should be that bastard and the slut. He won't ever find someone as perfect as you, and the slut might have gained Snow, but I'm gonna hunt her down an-"<p>

"Thanks Claire...I should've listened to you back then and broke up with him...when am I ever gonna do something right?" Fresh tears slid down my face. "I know I'm a failure in your eyes. I got this stupid boyfriend, turned myself into a l'Cie, believed in him more than I believed in you, broke your heart so many times that it's astonishing you haven't disowned me...why don't you hate me?"

Lightning looked pained to hear this. "I'll never hate you. I'll never disown you. I'll never leave you to fend for yourself. Even if you really went overboard, I would still stand by you. I'll always be here, watching out for you, even in the next life. Even if you got together with a stupid oaf, I would still support you. And you asked why? It's because you're my sister, and I love you." Lightning smiled one of her rare, genuine smiles.

Tears sprang to my eyes again when I heard this. But they were tears of joy, not of pain and despair. I was touched, and grateful. The pain in my chest slowly disappeared, and I could feel that heavy weight in my heart get lifted up and away.

I reached up to hug Lightning, and thanked the Maker for blessing me with this more-than-perfect sister.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>*sob sob*...this was pretty hard, yet fun to write. The relationship between Lightning and Serah is awesome, yea?<strong>

**And I know I said I would reveal who _she _was, but I guess I'll have to delay it. I promise, I'll tell ya'll in the next chap!**

**R&R, bye bye!**


	4. Reckless

**Warning: This chapter has mild lemons! Skip the first section if you aren't comfortable with lemons!**

**30/11/11: Revisions.**

* * *

><p>"Agh! Gentler babe, gentler! AGH!"<p>

"Stop being such a baby, Snow! I'm almost done!" I said, exasperated. Snow just continued squirming on the bed. He started screaming as soon as I dabbed the horrible looking gash on his cheek with antibacterial solution.

"To think you call yourself a hero!" I rolled my eyes and packed up the first-aid kit. Snow continued writhing on the bed, groaning. As irritating as he could be, he actually looked quite cute. Like a huge panda rolling around...

I leaned in to kiss him tenderly on his lips. He was initially taken by surprise, but slowly kissed me back. I leaned against his bronze body and ran my hands down his sides, earning a groan from him. I took that opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth, tickling the roof of his mouth. My tongue met his, and I felt it come alive, slowly pushing mine back into my mouth. I wouldn't allow that, and started pushing back.

We ground our hips together, the kiss becoming more and more heated. I slid my hand under his shirt, all the way to his chest, and squeezed the nipple gently. He gasped, and I took control again. I broke away from the kiss and tugged at his shirt, urging him to remove it. Using his muscular arms, he simply tore the shirt and threw it on the floor. I smiled and nibbled gently at his neck, and kissed my way down to his chest. He hissed slightly as I bit on his nipple, twirling my tongue around the bud.

"No fair, I don't get to play!" He pushed me off of him and forced me down onto the bed. He positioned himself, then slammed his lips on mine. He ripped my blouse and bra off, and started tracing patterns on my stomach. I bucked my hips against his. He started toying with my breasts, and-

*Beep beep! Beep beep!*

I groaned. The alarm meant that I had to go back to the bar. Just when things were so heated!

"...Lebreau? What was that?" His puzzled look was so cute, it took me every ounce of willpower not to pull his head down and kiss him.

"I've to go back to the bar. Will you be okay if I leave you here?" He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss, before grabbing new clothes and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Lebreau! You missed so much drama at the wedding just now!" Yuj exclaimed. I feigned ignorance and raised my eyebrows.<p>

"I did?"

"Yeah! Where were you? You shoulda' been there; Snow dumped Serah! I've never seen Lightning that pissed..." Gadot related everything that happened at the wedding which I had supposedly missed. I was actually hiding outside, worried that I would get killed by Lightning if they found out that I was the one. After a moment, I got bored of their chattering and left Gadot and Yuj alone to tend the bar.

Only a matter of minutes had passed when I heard _that _voice.

"Hey Lebreau. Mind if I stick around here for awhile? I'm feeling rather stressed..." That cool voice could only belong to one person..._Lightning Farron_..._of all times, she just **had **to come down now._

"Yeah, sure. Want something to drink?" I plastered a smile on my face. "I heard 'bout your sister. Aren't you supposed to be tak-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. She's stronger than that; doesn't need me sticking around. And you know Serah: she cares more about other people than herself, even when she's hurt herself. So of course she chased me outta the house to 'chill'. Gimme something mild." Lightning crossed her arms and stared at the air. She was giving out a rather dark aura. Knowing her, she was planning a bloody and cruel murder. Who was the victim? Me.

"Y'know what, Lebreau? Hopefully the bastard's shagging the vixen senseless when I burst into their apartment. This way, I don't need to pull the idiot's pants off to castrate him. Saves me some time. As for the vixen, she'll probably die from shock. Yeah...that's a great plan..."

"I won't let you," I muttered hotly under my breath. Good thing my back was facing her-

"What did you say?"

I felt paralysed. The glass I was filling slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor. _'Fuck her hearing.'_

"Lebreau. Turn around and answer me." Her voice seemed to send vibrations to my body. I shivered.

_*Click*_

_'Fuck. Her gunblade's loaded.'_

"You're the slut, aren't you?" Her voice was filled with hatred and anger. "Should've known."

There was a flurry of footsteps, and the sound of something piercing into skin and flesh was heard. Someone was panting heavily.

I heard Lightning gasp, before she collapsed on the floor. I turned around and saw Lightning sprawled sideways on the floor, with a table knife sticking out of her back. The pool of blood was slowly expanding, and Lightning was shaking violently in the middle of it. She was taking sharp breaths, struggling to breathe. Snow stood over her, his hands and shirt splattered with Lightning's blood. There was no expression on his face; no remorse, regret or anger.

But I did sense something. Something like...satisfaction...

Snow looked up at me and swooped me into his arms, running towards the exit. He mumbled something like, "That's the last we'll see of her..."

"Whoa, fuck! Lightnin', what happened? H-hey! Snow! Come back here!" Gadot ran after Snow, but Snow kicked him away. Gadot crashed into the tables and chairs, cursing loudly. "Hey!"

"Gadot! Forget about 'im! Lightning's fucking injured here!" I saw Yuj picking up the receiver and yelling madly into it.

Gadot appeared at the exit and cursed at us.

"Fuck you two!"

* * *

><p>As we made our swift escape, I saw Lightning struggling to survive on the floor, eyes pointed straight at our fast disappearing figure. Disgust and pure hatred were evident in her eyes. Something told me that things weren't gonna end so simply like that...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AH, finally got this chapter out! I don't think it's well written, though...<br>Anyways, R&R! ;) **


End file.
